memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anthony Appleyard
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:07, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Please do not copy pages entirely from Wikipedia. Our licenses are not compatible, and as such, it is something of a copyright violation to paste their articles here. In addition to that, their page layout and style does not match the style used on Memory Alpha. -- Sulfur 17:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :To clarify, Wikipedia uses the "GFDL", while Memory Alpha uses one of the "Creative Commons" licenses. Both basically are what one would call a "free" license, but there are some differences between the two. This means that it is generally not possible to simply copy content between the two projects, whether it's from WP to us, or from us to them. :However, if you are the sole author of the content, you can of course add your writing to both projects, thereby "dual-licensing" it. If you do that, it would be nice if you could add a small comment to the talk page here, stating that you are the author of the WP version (and eventually adding a link to the diff of the WP article that shows what you added there). :Still, please don't outright replace existing content here with complete article text from WP. -- Cid Highwind 12:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Linking and Captain Proton Please do not link to a copy of books, etc for sale. Link to their internal wiki page. That page will link to a version for sale. This applies especially to your edits to the Captain Proton articles. Also, do not bother mentioning fan fiction stories, as that information will be removed. -- sulfur 17:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding Captain Proton, you added information about the other characters to the page about the character of Proton. This information should be at The Adventures of Captain Proton, if it isn't already.--31dot 09:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Redirects It's been our policy not to have redirects with titles (Captain Janeway, Gul Dukat, Admiral Ross, etc.), which is why it was deleted.--31dot 09:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) POV Please read the point of view policy, as your additions to The Adventures of Captain Proton are from a real world perspective, and need to be reformatted. - 09:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ...or not. Never mind, I guess. - 09:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC)